


[10]游泳比赛预赛

by AirportDaphnis



Series: [凡槌]十四行诗 [7]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirportDaphnis/pseuds/AirportDaphnis
Summary: 科州中学生游泳比赛，出众的学生将会获得名校的青睐，帕克县中学的孩子们，将会怎么样？
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak
Series: [凡槌]十四行诗 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730398





	[10]游泳比赛预赛

时间很快来到学期尾了，游泳队的训练也终于迎来了检验成果的时候——科羅拉多州中学生游泳比赛。比赛将分两阶段进行，分别是预赛和决赛，预赛在这周末进行，决赛将在下周末举行。比赛期间，帕克县的学生们受州政府资助，将全程待在丹佛，学校的课程以视频连线的方式进行。  
人选方面，经过综合比较，教练老师最终决定让槌哥和肯尼参战男子单人赛，斯坦和凯文参加男子双人赛；让温迪和妮可参加女子单人赛，海迪，贝贝和小红则参加女子组合赛。  
经过一个学期的营养摄入，肯尼终于不是骨瘦如柴了，身上的肌肉变得丰满有力；槌哥的咖啡腩也减掉了不少，肌肉渐渐成型，家里的咖啡也戒掉了，比以前更加有活力了；斯坦和女生们虽然没长什么肌肉，但身体的线条变得更好看了，体态也更加自然。  
比赛期间，科罗拉多州县一级的中学游泳队齐聚丹佛，帕克县因为旧时没有游泳馆，因此在这个比赛上常年属于陪跑队；一般能拿上奖牌的队伍和个人，不是来自丹佛和周边县市的中学，就是来自科泉市的中学。  
在这次的比赛中，只有温迪选择了爆发力强的自由泳，其他人或选择蛙泳或选择蝶泳，团队赛则是混合泳。游泳馆内有多个泳池，组委会划了其中两个来进行比赛，团队赛和个人赛将同时进行。在比赛中取得不俗成绩的选手，不仅可以获得大赛奖金和荣誉记录，还有机会让实力雄厚的私立或公立高中看上，以体育特长生的身份赋予各种优惠入学。  
在更衣室里，肯尼和槌哥正在脱衣服，他们和科泉xx中学的学生们打了个照面。  
“什么时候拉拉队都可以来比赛了？”一个学生悄悄地对他旁边的人说。  
旁边的人看了看肯尼和槌哥，笑出了声。  
这话让槌哥听了很不爽，他想上前去跟他们“打个招呼”，但被肯尼拉住了。  
“他只是嫉妒我们长得帅罢了。”  
槌哥看了他们一眼，换好泳裤便和肯尼去热身了。  
肯尼今天不想惹事，但之后他肯定会叫上大家去捉弄那群优等生。他今天只有一个目标，就是赢，只要他拿了第一，或是至少拿一个奖，他就能上个好高中，也就能减轻家里的负担了，他哥哥已经为了家里放弃了大学——那是一家不错的大学，在加州——转而去读免学费的农业专科学校了。肯尼希望自己能彻底改变这个爱尔兰家庭的命运，为此，他趁学校没人的时候，冒着被保安发现的风险，多次偷跑进游泳馆，进行秘密的训练，同时也加大营养的摄入——这让他的体型比以往看起来壮了一倍。  
肯尼专注地热身着，隔壁泳池边的斯坦看着他，若有所思。  
肯尼的比赛项目是200米蝶泳，他在槌哥的下一轮比赛。槌哥选了200米蛙泳的比赛。他在比赛前紧张得很，差点又开始犯焦虑了。  
“槌哥，你一紧张，肌肉密度会增大的喔。”肯尼说。  
“快别说了，本来外面的观众席就吵得要命！”  
“我问你啊，如果今天小凡来看你的话，你会怎么表现？”  
“但是他不在。”槌哥的语气缓和了许多。  
“如果你把对手，就是隔壁泳道的人想象成他呢？”  
“那我会把他打败的。”槌哥坚定地说道。  
肯尼不再多说话了，他抓挠槌哥的腰部，没想到正中他的敏感处，惹得他疯狂发笑。  
“肯......肯尼，好了，哈哈哈哈......别抓了，我知道了......”  
肯尼停止了手上的动作。  
“谢了，肯尼。”槌哥和肯尼碰了拳，以示感谢。  
外面的广播声响起，槌哥准备要出场了。槌哥向肯尼挥挥手，向泳池那儿走去。解说按顺序一道一道的念选手的名字，喊到槌哥时是倒数第三道了。这条道，不算好，也不算太差。  
8位选手一字排开，脱掉外套，槌哥也一样。他把外套塞在背包里，然后从泳池里舀水打湿上身，然后就依照指示站上了起跳台。肯尼在进出口处看着，心跳逐渐加速。  
发令员喊预备了，全场都安静了下来，这种时候，所有参加比赛的人都能清晰地听到自己的心跳声。  
“啵”的一声，发令枪响，选手一齐跳入水中，比赛开始。  
“经过潜泳之后，我们可以看到，位于领先位置的是第5道的罗曼选手，他来自肯特中学，那是个现代化的地方；紧随其后的是施奈德选手，来自科泉的枫丹谷中学，这两所学校都是老朋友，老对手了。50米刚过，看来第三名的争夺还是挺激烈的，丹佛东高和南帕克中学的选手同时触壁，在上边这儿看起来也是不分伯仲啊。”  
“欸，杰森，咱们怎么没听过南帕克中学有游泳队啊？”  
“你记性不太好了，伙计。他们棒球比赛还是拿过州冠军的。”  
“怎么，他们棒球选手来干兼职了吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈......”  
解说的笑声真刺耳，肯尼听得白眼翻到后脑勺。  
“咱继续看回比赛这边，哎哟，这帕克县中学的小子看来已经领先东高的选手半个身位了，在中学组里还是第一次吧，可是他离第二名还差一个身位左右的距离，他能否继续坚持下去呢？”  
“这位选手游得很轻盈啊，丹佛东高的看起来像是急了，动作幅度大了点，但目前来看一二位的优势还是难以赶超的吧，第三次碰壁了，边裁已经摇响了铜铃，一、二、三名还是有半秒左右的差距，我们看看最后的冲刺，帕克县中学的选手动作幅度加大了，但这并没有拖他的后腿，反而缩小了他和第二名的差距；领先的选手也在加速，就看谁能先到终点了，现在是二三名之争！最后15米，肯特中学被追上了，但是他还在挣扎，最后十米！前三名的选手距离很近，但第一还是领先半个身位；最后五米，我已经分不清二三名了！触壁！第一名是丹佛东高的选手，从头到尾的优势领先啊，毫无悬念的；现在，让我们看看谁是第二名？”  
“是帕克县中学的槌选手！让我们记住他的名字，预赛就崭露头角的小子，这位年轻的战士超过了枫丹谷的侪辈，也让我们记住了帕克县中学！真是一场精彩的比赛，伙计，希望他能坚持到决赛......”  
槌哥在泳道头看着成绩榜，旁边的人还没有和他搭上话，他就从水里跳到岸上去了，披上浴布马不停蹄地跑进了更衣室。  
“卧槽，肯尼，你看到了吗？”  
“我看到了，可牛逼了，槌哥，特别是你后边冲刺的时候......”  
“先不说了，我去打个电话......”  
槌哥又迅速跑开了。  
肯尼替他感到高兴，可这下谁来帮自己打气呢？这时，斯坦走了过来。  
“你在这里干嘛？你不是去比双人赛了吗？”肯尼说。  
“已经比完了，虽然不怎么样，可使至少晋级了。”斯坦说，“接下来......你也要加油啊。”  
肯尼笑了笑，说：“怎么了？这可不像你，以前你不是老损我的吗？”  
“你说过的，这次，还有下次对你都至关重要。所以......我的加油也是真心的。”  
“好的，斯坦尼，我会加油的。你还是去给温迪加油吧。”  
场内的广播响起了，肯尼谢过斯坦后便走了出去。  
200米的蝶泳说难不难，说易不易，容易在于泳程不长，难就难在过了50米后就几乎需要全程冲刺。肯尼看着面前，除了哥哥妹妹的笑容和钱之外，他看不到任何的东西，他现在对些东西的渴望超过了对性的追求。  
听到发令枪响之后，肯尼跳下了水，潜泳过后，他一直有节奏地往前扑，要去够到那个美好的愿景，他大口的呼吸着，憋一口气转个身潜泳后又再次从水里钻出来。这点运动量也就是他撸一次管的消耗量罢了，根本没办法让他喘气；铃声响起，或许是他只看到眼前的兄妹，又或许是他在最边边的泳道，他察觉不到旁边已经没人了；最后，触壁了，肯尼停了下来他脱掉泳镜，摘下耳塞，他不敢看屏幕的成绩，只期待着能听到晋级决赛的消息。  
现实却给了他一个惊喜——他以小组第一的成绩晋级决赛。泳道里的人都看着肯尼，有点人面露微笑，还有的则是毫无表情。宣读完成绩之后，肯尼上了岸，往更衣室淋浴间的方向走去。  
“肯，看这个！”一进到更衣室，槌哥就接住了肯尼，并把手机给他看。  
“......今天帕克县中学的同学们创造了历史！不仅女子自由泳拿了小组第一，男子蝶泳也破纪录的拿到了首位，今年的中学生游泳比赛真的太精彩了......”地方台的解说正手舞足蹈地解说着。  
“肯尼你真的太厉害了，斯坦他们会把你当神供的吧！看谁还敢欺负你。”槌哥抱了抱肯尼。  
肯尼笑了笑，又回抱了槌哥。这个结果是他怎么也没有料到的，但这个结果他十分满意，决赛冠军他也势在必得。  
“你先去冲澡吧，我还要跟凡哥聊一会。”槌哥说。  
肯尼别过了槌哥，走进了淋浴间。  
不远处，一个男孩注视着肯尼。


End file.
